


Cute Boys Eat Free

by plisetskytrash, victurius



Series: YOI Happy Holiday 2019 [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blowjobs, Cake, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Sweaters, Coffee shop owner Victor Nikiforov, Cold Weather, College Student Katsuki Yuuri, Crushes, Flirting, Flirting through food, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Misunderstanding, Pining, Snow, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, barista victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21782995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plisetskytrash/pseuds/plisetskytrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/victurius/pseuds/victurius
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri stared blankly at the beautiful, silver-haired barista with a heart-shaped smile. His name tag said 'Victor' as Yuuri glanced down but that did nothing to help his current predicament. His words seemed to be failing him as he attempted to recall his coffee order, which was saying something since he was at this specific coffee shop every day, multiple times.Instead of a tall, extra hot salted caramel latte, he said, "You're not Mila," and then instantly cursed himself and his awkward social anxiety.Prompts: coffeeshop, Christmas sweaters, kitchen sex.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI Happy Holiday 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558981
Comments: 31
Kudos: 369





	Cute Boys Eat Free

Katsuki Yuuri stared blankly at the beautiful, silver-haired barista with a heart-shaped smile. His name tag said 'Victor' as Yuuri glanced down but that did nothing to help his current predicament. His words seemed to be failing him as he attempted to recall his coffee order, which was saying something since he was at this specific coffee shop every day, multiple times.

Instead of a tall, extra hot salted caramel latte, he said, "You're not Mila," and then instantly cursed himself and his awkward social anxiety.

"No," the barista named Victor replied as he dragged his eyes down Yuuri's appearance before grinning at him amused. "No, not at all. I'm most definitely all man," he joked, winking at him. "Now, what can I get for you?" he asked.

The barista was possibly the most beautiful thing that young Yuuri had laid his eyes on, even with a tinsel crown around his head and a cheesy christmas jumper which proclaimed “This is what my Christmas tree looks like...” with a stack of coffee cups piled in the shape of a tree.

Yuuri seemed to find his words again as his face flamed. "Um... a latte, please, with caramel?" he asked, pulling his eyes away from Victor's cerulean gaze and fiddling in his back pocket to grab his wallet.

"Coming up," he said, before turning and proceeding to make Yuuri's coffee in record time. He handed it over with a brown paper bag.

"I erm..." Yuuri hadn't ordered cake, but Victor had most definitely wrapped up a large slice of the cake he had ordered every day this week - the Christmas special - black forest gateau cake. His face flamed. He couldn't afford it. He hesitated as he messed around with his card. He was too embarrassed to say anything.

Can this day get any worse? he thought to himself as he could feel his ears turning red.

His face must have given something awayq as Victor leant over the counter to speak to him. "Cute boys eat free," he whispered, before pushing the items closer. “Happy Holidays!” he exclaimed as if he hadn’t said anything out of the ordinary, and then he turned to the next customer.

Yuuri took the items, his words lost again because there was no way that someone that attractive was flirting with him.

Is... Is he mocking me? he thought, confused and full of doubt about what had just happened.

He went to join his friends sat at one of the tables at the back of the popular coffee shop which was on Yuuri's college campus. Phichit moved up on his seat to make space for Yuuri to squeeze in. The Japanese student half sat on the chair, leaning on his best friend.

"Is it just me, or was that hot barista flirting with you?" Phichit asked, looking delighted that Yuuri was staring determinedly at the floor.

"He gave me this on the house,” he muttered to the floor. “He probably just feels sorry for me. He must have heard me saying how skint I was yesterday." Yuuri felt humiliated.

"Why? What did he say? Do you want me to kick his ass?" Phichit asked, ready to stand up and to defend his friend’s honor.

"He said ‘cute boys eat free’," he muttered.

"Yuuri! How did you possibly get him feeling sorry for you from that?" Phichit exclaimed, laughing at his oblivious friend who was clearly in denial. "He clearly fancied you!"

Yuuri shrugged, still blushing as he glanced back at the counter. "It was probably nothing. I've never seen him before, I doubt I'll see him again."

***

Yuuri did, in fact, see him again the very next day at 6 am and he couldn’t have been more pleased. The snow had hit overnight and he was stood shivering outside and wrapped up in a frankly embarrassing hat and scarf in an attempt to stave off the cold.

Victor opened the store in a terrifyingly good mood as Yuuri looked at him still half-asleep and he wondered how he could possibly be so cheerful when it was still dark outside, snowing and freezing cold.

"Coffee?" he greeted, as he opened the door for Yuuri.

The Japanese man nodded. "Please." He was dying for a drink and a coffee would be the perfect thing to perk him up on such a cold winter morning.

Yuuri and Phichit’s electricity had decided to turn off sometime in the night and Yuuri had an exam tomorrow (yeah, I know, right? His professor actually hated them. Why was there an exam worth 20% of his grade just days before Christmas?). Yuuri desperately needed to cram in revision but with no wifi, he was doomed. Because of Victor's nice gesture yesterday, Yuuri could afford to come to the shop to study while Phichit stayed home and waited for an electrician, he could probably get a couple of cheap cups of coffee and abuse the free wifi.

Yuuri stepped inside the warm shop. It was strange to see it so empty when normally it was packed with noisy students. He placed his bag down on one of the sofas and then pulled out his laptop, booting it up while he grabbed his wallet and headed to the till, waiting for Victor to return after setting up outside and going through his morning ritual.

Victor walked behind the counter and instantly grabbed two latte glasses and then grabbed the milk out of the fridge. "Latte?" he asked, though he continued to make one, knowing Yuuri's order before the words had made it out of his mouth.

"Please," he replied, he watched Victor steam the milk in fascination, his long fingers curling around the cloth and wiping the steamer after he was done. He did it so quickly that Yuuri could hardly follow the movement. "Have you worked here long?" he asked curiously. "I'd never seen you until yesterday."

"Oh, well I'm usually out the back, but a lot of my staff have exams this week so I'm here covering their shifts," he said with another heart-shaped smile that seemed to set Yuuri's heart on fire. He was wearing another stupid coffee themed Christmas jumper (All I Want For Xmas is Coffee) and had tinsel wrapped around his apron. He looked ridiculous but Yuuri felt like his heart was on fire. "I think it's important that they concentrate on their exams."

"Your staff?" Yuuri asked. "I hadn't realised that you were the manager. That's... that's actually pretty considerate." Victor seemed like a good boss.

He slid the glass across the counter and then grabbed a panini, placing it in the oven. "Breakfast?" he asked.

Yuuri looked down, embarrassed, thinking about how much it would cost. "I... I don't get paid until next week," he admitted. "So just a latte would be great."

"On the house," Victor said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly," he replied. This guy can't be serious? "You brought me cake yesterday," he mumbled.

"Yes... and I am giving you breakfast today. Cute boys eat free," he repeated with a smile and a wink. "Do you eat meat?" he asked, ignoring Yuuri's visible protests as he held up his hands.

"Well, yes but—"

"Do you like cheese?"

"Well, yes, I mean who doesn't—"

"Exactly," Victor said, grabbing the panini out of the oven as it started to beep. He plated it and placed it on Yuuri's tray. Yuuri looked down to see one of their christmas specials - the pigs in blankets panini with cheese. The delicious smell made his stomach grumble.

"Victor!" he protested. "You don't even know me, you can't keep giving me free things!"

"Well, what's your name, beautiful? Or are you going to make me guess?" He tilted his head playfully pretending to consider what it could be. "Hmmm, well, you're Japanese, I've heard you talking on the phone... Ryu? Shinobu? Kaito? Haru? Itsuki? Misaki?"

Yuuri did a double take, impressed by the number of Japanese names that seemed to pour effortlessly from the other man's mouth. 

"Have you had a lot of time to think about this?" he asked, and though his cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, he found himself smiling.

"Why yes, of course!" Victor said with an enthusiastic nod. "Haruki? Maro? Kenji? Hiro—"

"Victor!" Yuuri's face was on fire.

"Am I being racist? Is it John?" he asked eventually and Yuuri burst into laughter.

"My name is Katsuki Yuuri," he said between his giggles. He reached for his coffee and took a sip. The sweet taste of vanilla and caramel the bitter twang of dark coffee caressed his tongue. "Thank you for this, are you sure I can't pay you?"

Victor shook his head. "Just study well, okay? I want you to do your best."

Yuuri nodded, feeling a little confused about why Victor was being so nice to him. Instead of protesting further, he just nodded and said thank you. He took his breakfast and sat down on the sofa, eating his panini gratefully as his stomach rumbled.

He watched Victor run around and turn on the Christmas lights and set up the displays, he then collected premixed syrups and started to make huge batches of the popular seasonal teas as he got ready for the morning rush of students silently, and it wasn't long before they started trickling through the door. Yuuri sat in the corner, glad he had got here early and stolen a table and a power socket.

As the noise level raised, he drowned them out, pulling his headphones from his bag and concentrating on his essay. He got completely lost in his research, and the next time he looked at the time it was because he was bursting for the toilet and his stomach was growling again. It was almost 12 o'clock. No way, he thought, how can it possibly be that late already? He checked his phone but he hadn't heard from Phichit, meaning he was still waiting for the electrician to show up.

Yuuri stood and stretched and looked towards the counter. Victor was still working by himself, making what looked to be around ten hot chocolates at the same time. The shop was packed. If he moved then he would surely lose his seat, which he couldn't afford to do. He needed to do this essay today and cram for tomorrow's exam. But if he left his laptop, what if someone stole it? He stood torn between his choices. In the end, he couldn't hold it any longer, he left his belongings at the table and dashed to the toilets, hoping that if he was quick that someone wouldn't steal his place or his belongings.

Yuuri peed in record time, and when he returned, there as a tray at his desk. His heart sank, someone must have stolen his seat. His heart was in his throat, Where is my laptop? He hurried to the counter, "Victor, Victor, did you see who took my laptop?" he asked, trying to remain calm as he completely freaked out.

"Yep," the man replied as he squirted cream on the row of drinks. "It's under the counter," he said with a pointed look.

Yuuri let out a sigh of relief. "You took it?"

"Yes, you're lucky no-one else did. There are some desperate students on this campus that could use a nice shiny laptop like that. Be careful with it," he warned. "You were lucky this time. Next time, just let me know if you need help."

Yuuri gulped and nodded. Victor was right. Why is he so nice? "Thank you for looking after it," he said. Victor placed the tray of drink at the end of the counter, called the order, and then handed Yuuri's laptop back to him closed.

"I think someone stole my seat," he said, pouting slightly and damning his bladder.

Victor shook his head and winked at him. "Cute boys eat free."

Yuuri looked back towards the tray, and he realised it was a large latte and a slice of his one of his favourite cakes, the walnut and coffee cake. He turned and smiled at Victor. His heart felt warm.

***

The day continued in a similar fashion, Yuuri sat and studied and Victor flitted over to him as the shop quietened down. He brought him several drinks and snacks, including a new smoothie that he was testing out for his customers and Yuuri eventually relaxed, realising that Victor was just honestly a nice person who seemed to like him for whatever reason.

After the busy hustle of the dinner time rush, Victor joined Yuuri and yet again, pushed a bowl towards him. Yuuri took it gratefully and started to eat the macaroni cheese. He hummed in delight. “This is actually delicious. I’ve always wondered, do you make all your food on site or do you order it in? I really like your cakes and pastries, and this is possibly the best way pasta I’ve eaten in my life,” Yuuri complimented.

“Actually, I make it all. I bake the bread in the mornings and the cakes in the evening. Then all the salads are prepared fresh with the sandwiches.” He grinned like what he was saying was simple.

“That’s very impressive. You must have to get up really early every day.” Yuuri managed to scrape himself out of bed at 5.30 this morning, but that was only out of necessity, he could never imagine doing it every day.

“It helps that I’m a morning person.” Victor shrugged. “And there’s a cute Japanese boy that comes in every day since I opened this place. I like to bake him different cakes as he has quite a sweet tooth.”

“You noticed?” Yuuri’s blush was back again.

“I tried to find an excuse to talk to you, but I never could until yesterday, but I always asked Mila which cake you chose. I noticed chocolate was your favourite.”

Yuiri could hardly believe what he was hearing. “I honestly thought you were joking yesterday, I thought you felt sorry for me because I’m so skint at the moment. Like impossibly skint.”

Victor laughed. “Nope, I just like you.”

Yuuri tried to gather his courage to tell Victor how much he liked him too, but at the time the bell above the door dinged again and a group of students walked in. Victor stood and winked as he walked off, Yuuri cursed himself for not being quicker.

***

The next time Yuuri looked up it was dark outside and Victor had disappeared out the back. He glanced at the clock and realised it was gone closing time. Oh god Yuuri, why are you so embarrassing? He packed his things away and got ready to leave, but he hesitated. He didn’t want to leave without thanking Victor for everything he had done today. So instead of heading for the door, he stepped behind the counter and knocked on the door marked ‘STAFF ONLY’.

“Victor?” he called out, but after waiting a few moments, he received no response. Once more, Yuuri tapped the wood louder and pressed his ear to the door. He didn’t want to just walk in uninvited, but he also didn’t feel right just leaving…

After a few seconds of indecision, Yuuri reached for the door handle and turned it before peering inside. “Victor, are you in here?” The student could hear cheesy Christmas music coming from somewhere and a low dim light, but no sign of Victor.

It was clear that, wherever Victor was, he wouldn't hear Yuuri over the music, so Yuuri ventured further inside peering around for the handsome manager. When the Japanese man finally turned a corner, he saw Victor. The baker was busy and for a second, Yuuri wondered if he should leave him undisturbed, but there was something about the other man that he just couldn’t resist.

“Victor?” he called once more, louder than the music filling the room.

Victor jumped, knocking one of the bowls of batter to the floor and then laughing as he was covered in the mix. He pulled his ugly Christmas jumper over his head, his t-shirt catching and pulling off with it as he dropped it to the floor. He winked at Yuuri as he leant back against the counter.

“Cornering the owner in his own kitchen, Yuuri?” he teased.

“Oh my God, gomen-nasai!” Yuuri hurriedly apologised while dropping into a half-bow. “I'll pay for the wasted ingredients! And for your jumper to be dry cleaned!” As he said it, Yuuri realised properly for the first time that Victor was shirtless and damn what a sight that was. His cheeks grew flushed as his eyes roamed over the white, stunning skin of the man in front of him.

Victor laughed again. “Yuuri, I'm just flirting with you, it's fine.” He brushed some flour off his abs. “Here, come and taste this.” He swiped a finger in one of the mixtures and then held it out to Yuuri.

Yuuri was a little hesitant, but he stepped forwards and opened his mouth in invitation. Victor stepped close, a small smile on his face and his eyes transfixed on Yuuri’s mouth as he brought the mix to his lips, letting the Japanese man suck it off gently.

The taste was amazing. So many different flavours seemed to erupt on Yuuri’s tongue and he found himself humming in delight at the taste. “Victor, this is really good,” he exclaimed, amazed that Victor could just make something like that from the ingredients he had spread around him. “You’re such an amazing baker,” he said.

Victor flushed, the compliment going to his head and straight down to his heart. It was obvious to Yuuri now that Victor had been playing a game with him. He had been flirting through food because it was something he was passionate about - not because he felt sorry for Yuuri’s situation, but because he was trying to impress Yuuri in the best way he knew how. The realisation had his heart palpitating in his chest as he looked up at the older man.

“Thank you,” Victor replied, a blush on his face as he dipped his finger in the mixture himself before having a taste for himself.

Yuuri’s eyes zeroed in on the small amount of mixture that Victor was unaware of on his bottom lip. He gathered his courage. This hot guy really likes you, Yuuri, don’t waste your chance, he told himself.

Gathering his courage, Yuuri stepped forward as he stared at the mixture which was smeared across Victor’s pink lips . The temptation was too much. Nothing could stop him from leaning forward and reaching up on his tiptoes. As he leant forward, he watched Victor’s eyes widen for a second before his own fluttered closed.

His tongue was on Victor’s lips. Then his lips were on Victor’s lips. He felt the older man stiffen for a split second before the press was returned. Victor’s kiss against his lips was so sweet. He treated Yuuri as if he were a precious jewel. As if he were something worth protecting.

His lips were so soft. Softer than any Yuuri had ever encountered and it felt like he was floating. He wanted more of this irresistible feeling, of the addictive sensation Victor gave him through a simple kiss. It felt like Victor was worshipping him with such a sweet and gentle touch.

If this is how he kisses me, how will it be when…? Yuuri couldn't stop the thoughts running free through his mind. His brain busy with overthinking. Over and over thoughts swirled in his head. Oh, God, he’s kissing me back. Fuck, he wasn’t joking. And, Victor, I want more. Give me more.

For a moment, he struggled to quieten the voices in his head that told him he would never be good enough for someone like Victor, that maybe he had been right and Victor merely felt sorry for him. But Yuuri wasn’t deterred. He summoned his courage and told himself, No, that’s not true. He managed to push those nasty thoughts away and say to himself, He likes me he's kissing me and I know that he wants this. He wants me.

Victor’s hands lowered and when he touched Yuuri’s face, the student jumped in surprise. His hands had an odd floury texture where they pressed against his face from the man’s baking. Once he realised what it was, Yuuri didn’t pull away. Instead, he smiled and remembered who he was kissing: the smoking baker who had the hots for him.

The chemistry between them was so strong that neither of them were unable to stop this from happening. They were slaves to their desires and neither of them cared even one tiny bit.

After chuckling at Yuuri’s cute surprised face, Victor kissed him sweetly. He dragged his lips against Yuuri’s tenderly and softly, savouring the taste of him. When Yuuri moved closer, Victor was overjoyed. He wrapped his arms around the younger man and held him close, wanting nothing more than to be with him in that moment.

The lingering flavour of the sweet cake mixture was still being shared between them as they kissed, but Yuuri thought that the taste of Victor was even sweeter. Subconsciously, his hands moved up Victor’s back and found themselves tangled in his silky, silver hair. Yuuri moaned, thoroughly enjoying being kissed so intensely. He’d kissed a few people in his life, but none of them had been as good as this one and Yuuri was hungry for more.

Victor seemed to melt into him, kissing him back just as intently and it was clear the two of them were feeling the same lust and desire as they pressed ever closer. Victor surprised Yuuri by picking him up suddenly and effortlessly and sitting him on the kitchen side. 

"Can I?" he asked, his hands falling to Yuuri's jeans.

The younger man's eyes widened and he stared dumbfounded at Victor a long moment before finally nodding very lightly. His whole face heated up in a mixture of lust and embarrassment. 

His fingers made quick work of Yuuri's jeans and before he knew it his bare cock was out and in Victor's hand. Yuuri's hands clenched on the edge of the counter, his knuckles white. 

Victor licked his lips as he jerked Yuuri's length and gave him a stunning smile and before Yuuri could figure out what was happening something hot and wet and incredibly soft was around his cock.

The Japanese man's eyes bulged out of their sockets and a loud moan ripped out of his chest as Victor's mouth wrapped around his hot, hard dick. "Oh, fuck, that feels so good…" he whispered as his eyes rolled back and he began to pant. 

Victor seemed pleased at the praise and enthusiastically responded to the words, sucking him down deeper and harder than before as he jerked Yuuri's hot length. After a few minutes, he pulled off with a wet pop and looked up at Yuuri. He licked his lips.

"Do you want to come in my mouth?" he asked in a casual tone.

Excitedly, Yuuri nodded. "I promise I don't have anything," he reassured with lust-blown pupils. "It feels so good. I really want to."

Victor smiled. "I trust you," he said before closing his mouth over the fat head again and moaning as he sucked it.

"Oh, God, I can't hold on much longer…" Yuuri moaned as his hands fell to Victor's head and he began to make tiny movements with his hips, fucking onto the warmth of Victor's mouth. "I'm really feeling it, Victor… Ah! I'm coming!" 

Victor moaned and swallowed, he licked every single drop that Yuuri gave to him. He stood, looking a little sheepishly at Yuuri. “So… does this mean you like me too?” he asked

With a dazed and blissful expression on his face, Yuuri nodded. “Who wouldn’t like you?” he mumbled. “Have you seen you?”

Victor blushed as he glanced down at his messy, cake-covered appearance and then grinned. "I'm so happy to hear that. How about we take this upstairs? I can make you some dinner."

The suggestion was a good one, but Yuuri couldn't stop himself from pouting. "But… But what about you?" he mumbled before looking down at Victor's pants. "Don't you wanna…"

"We'll have plenty of time for that, I mean, you could stay the night?" he asked, his face flaming, "I could drive you to your exam tomorrow." Victor looked at him hopefully.

For a moment, Yuuri was speechless, but then he nodded. "I… I still want to touch you first though," Yuuri admitted in a quiet voice as his face flamed. "Or at least, let me see you?"

Victor couldn't stop the smile on his face. "Well, if you insist," he said before reaching for his work slacks and unzipping them.

Before he could stop himself, Yuuri dropped to his knees and stared at the big, thick cock that jutted out of Victor's pants. It was uncut and the tip glistened with precome. There was just a light dusting of silver hair at the base and Yuuri couldn't help running his fingers through it before grasping the shaft. 

"Wow, it's so big," he gushed excitedly. "I don't even know if it'll fit inside me." 

Victor groaned at the thought as he looked down at the man on his knees. "I won't lie, I have thought about it a few times," he replied hopefully.

The younger man grinned up at Victor and leaned in closer. "I'd certainly be up for trying," he quipped before wrapping his lips around the far head of Victor's cock.

Victor's hands found their way into Yuuri's hair and he buried his fingers inside as he felt his warm mouth suck him down. He felt hot and wet around him and he gasped at the sensation. "I can't believe you… Yuuri, you feel so good," he groaned.

Encouraged by his praise, Yuuri sucked even harder and began to move his tongue in circles around Victor's head. He watched the other man's reactions to his touch, enraptured by his beautiful face. Yuuri had never wanted someone so much in his whole life. 

Victor was lost to the feeling, his hands trembled and he gasped and moaned, his hips making small movements that he just couldn't control as he tried to bury himself into Yuuri's wonderful mouth deeper.

"Yuuri, I'm gonna…"

The man on his knees moaned even louder and gripped Victor's hips tighter. He pulled him closer, encouraging him to stick his cock down Yuuri's throat and give him his come.

Victor went wide eyed as he couldn't hold back anymore. "Yuuri, Yuuri," he moaned as he spilled down his throat and pleasure zapped through him like lightning. He pulled back after a few moments, unable to take the smile off his face. "That… That was amazing," he said with his chest heaving as he gasped for breath.

Yuuri wiped his lips with the back of his hand and then stood. "I'm glad. It feels a little strange having dessert before dinner, but I'm not complaining," he teased before stepping closer and hugging Victor close. He sighed happily and buried his face in Victor's chest.

Victor held him close, basking in the feeling of being so close to the man who had watched from afar and so desperately tried to impress. Yuuri clung to him for a moment, afraid of breaking the silence and returning to reality, but eventually, he had to.

Yuuri pulled away just a little and smiled. "How about we get something to eat and then go for round two?" he asked in a whisper.

Victor grinned. "I guess I could go for that."

"As long as you keep your promise," Yuuri retorted.

Surprised, Victor narrowed his eyes. "What promise?"

Yuuri smiled. "Cute boys eat free."


End file.
